ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Particle Thrower/Animated
The Particle Thrower Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Deadcon 1" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:07-05:08). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Particle Throwers." (also known as a Proton Blaster, Proton Gun, or Neutrona Wand) is the blaster that is connected by a hose to the Proton Pack. History The Real Ghostbusters The Particle Thrower is used to fire Proton Streams at ghosts so as to hold them in place to trap them, if necessary. Proton blasters can also destroy ghosts if they can't be trapped, but they need to be at full power in order to destroy or hold onto powerful ghosts and demons. Though Proton blasters are often used to get ghosts near the Ghost Traps, they are not always needed to trap ghosts. Over the years, there have been temporary modifications on the Particle Throwers. In order to properly disrupt the molecular density of the ion field of dreams and nightmares, created by Sandman's powerful sleep dust, the Ghostbusters adjusted the polarization setting on the Particle Throwers. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 4:39). Time Life Entertainment. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:43-11:46). Time Life Entertainment. When part of the team was buried under snow, the throwers were set to a low frequency with a wide dispersion. Once melted, Egon advised Ray not to talk because he was still partially neutronized and could possibly evaporate. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:45-05:49, 06:00-06:03). Time Life Entertainment. During a chase of a Winged Bullfrog ghost in Ecto-1, Winston Zeddemore took aim at it. Winston's thrower was modified with a sniper scope. In order to deal with a gigantic Slimer, the Ghostbusters mounted Particle Throwers on helicopters, provided by the Mayor Lenny. They fired controlled bursts at Slimer to neutralize his excess slimic energy. The throwers were attuned to people's bioelectric fields during the Ghostbusters' stint as the Crimebusters. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) Time Life Entertainment. When prompted, Ray attuned his thrower so that the particle beams simulated the spectrum of sunlight and thus, disintegrate Vampires. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1986) (DVD ts. 16:46-16:51). Time Life Entertainment. Without the knowledge of Egon and Ray, Peter reversed the polarity on his thrower in order to defeat the Imps. However, all it did was merge the Imps into a giant demon. Janine later used the reversed thrower to defeat the The Deadly Three, who stole a Proton Pack. "Janine's Day Off" In order to deal with and damage Necksa, Peter connected a heat lamp and generator to his Particle Thrower. It was then used to emit microwave particles to fry Necksa with. However, once Necksa departed, the contraption blew up. "The Devil in the Deep" Against Orlox, the Ghostbusters were forced to switch to full neutrona with maser assist. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Surely You Joust" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:46-10:48). Time Life Entertainment. When spiritual essence leaked out of a faulty Trap and infected many things, including the Containment Unit, the easy solution was to just blast them. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Loose Screws" (1989) (DVD). Time Life Entertainment. Rather than risk creating a hole in the hull and letting all entities go, Egon Spengler made a quick modification to this thrower that would allow him to safely remove the ill effect of the essence from the Containment Unit. The modified thrower resembled a rifle and was a success. Egon once used a thrower for a Proton Electroencephalograph to test Slimer's reactions with non-lethal Proton Streams. The Particle Thrower had a method of last resort built in. Once the Proton Pack was armed to maximum force, the safety would be removed and then a destruct sequence could be triggered to overload the Proton Pack. The Ghostbusters were forced to use this when Jeremy proved too powerful to be stopped by conventional means. Luckily, Jeremy was convinced to undo the damage he caused and the overload was aborted. Extreme Ghostbusters In Extreme Ghostbusters, Egon and his students updated the blaster and then used the term Proton Gun. It works a bit differently as it needs an independent form of energy from a Proton Cannister to work. Much like Crossing the Streams, a method of last (and dangerous) resort could be initiated by setting the throwers to maximum pulse. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Mole People (1997) (DVD ts. 17:25-17:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "They're a whole lot bigger than they used to be. Switch to maximum pulse!" Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Mole People (1997) (DVD ts. 17:30-17:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Egon said that's dangerous!" A Surge Inhibitor was placed into the thrower to keep the power output of the Proton Stream stable, thus preventing it from inducing a surge during use and literally melting. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 12:00-12:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Just take out the Surge Inhibitor. It'll more than double the firepower." Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 12:05-12:08). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Didn't you put that inhibitor in there for a reason?" The setting of maximum dilation was used by the Extreme Ghostbusters against Le Maison as midnight approached. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 18:15-18:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Blasters at maximum dilation!" When the team attempted to capture ghosts, which were later revealed to be component's of Piper's psychokinetic core, they changed the Injection Ratio dial to override the flux arrestor and then switched to maximum pulse. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 3:58-4:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Override the flux arrestor and adjust the maximum pulse." When that plan failed, the polarity was reversed by firing then turning the Proton Cannister counter clockwise. The combination of reversed polarity, the override, and maximum pulse caused the Proton Packs and throwers to short out almost immediately. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 4:20-4:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Just one. Reverse polarity." Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 4:27-4:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Isn't that supposed to be dangerous?" During specific cases, the Particle Thrower was given an upgrade. When Piper's emanations were resisting the Proton Streams, Egon thought the ghosts were building up an immunity and created a Proton -Diffusion Booster. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 8:40-8:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Everybody got their Proton-Diffusion Boosters locked in?" Against the Harasvelg, a Diffusion Filter was added in order to cut through precipitation influenced by the entity. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 12:27-12:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The new Diffusion Filter should allow the Proton Beams to cut through any type of precipitation the Harasvelg throws at you." To nullify the power of The Dragon's Eyes, the throwers were adjusted to a setting of 13.5 Gigacycles, slightly out of phase with the light waves used to generate the 15 Flaming Circles. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 17:08-17:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Are you saying that if we set our Proton Streams a half cycle out of phase with his light waves, the two will cancel each other out, shutting off his powers?" Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 17:42-17:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Set your Proton Packs to fire at 13.5 Gigacycles. That should nullify the power of the gems and prevent him from creating anymore of those rings." Against Ravana, the team had to adjust their throwers to modulate in sync with the entity's shirting P.K.E. frequency in order for them to confine it. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Glutton for Punishment (1997) (DVD ts. 15:55-16:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "If we modify the Proton Packs to modulate in sync with Ravana's shifting P.K.E. frequency, we just might have a chance." When faced with at least 50 Trolls, the Ghostbusters reversed the flow on the throwers. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 18:39-18:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "We can reconfigure the energy flow of the Proton Packs. If we reverse the flow, it may act as a magnet and fuse their cells back together!" The resulting stream forced the Trolls shot with it to fuse back into one entity. Against a Class 4 Feeder, the ecto-tropic particle filter has to be kicked in first then the main circuit re-calibrated. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:46-08:53, 08:55-09:00, 10:22-10:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Wait! If it's a Class 4 Feeder, you don't want to blast it without kicking in the ecto-tropic particle filter...Open the access panel, then you want to reset the compression...After you kicked in the ecto-tropic filter, did you remember to recalibrate the main circuit?" To effectively defeat the Ecto-Clone's, Ray helped create the Fusion Blast Adapter. The Adapters looked like a special attachment that fits onto the tip of the gun. However, against a giant entity like S.I.D.N.E.E., they were still ineffective. Toys In merchandising, the Proton Gun was called a Plasma Blaster. *Nutrona Blaster was part of the Proton Pack in Weapon Action Figure Toys 2 *Nutrona Blaster was a stand alone weapon in Weapon Action Figure Toys 4 Trivia *In "Deadcon 1," Ray asked Egon about a Particle Throwing Tank he was working on. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Deadcon 1 " (1986) (DVD ts. 05:17-05:20). Time Life Entertainment. However, Egon never answered. *On page seven of Ghostbusters Issue #1, the thrower with scope used in "Take Two" appears on the shelf. *On page 26 of Ghostbusters Issue #11, the Particle Thrower visually resembles the Real Ghostbusters version. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #15, the generator from "The Devil in the Deep" makes a non-canon cameo among the Traps and Megatrap. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, a Particle Thrower makes a non-canon cameo held by Ray. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, the generator Peter used in "The Devil in the Deep" makes a non-canon cameo. References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters Pilot Design Pilotprotonguncollage01.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Particle Thrower. Pilotvsintrocollage03.png|Ghostbusters grabbing Particle Throwers Pilotvsintrocollage04.png|Ray/Peter turning on Particle Thrower The Real Ghostbusters Design ParticleThrowerAnimated18.jpg|Specifications seen in "Robo-Buster" ParticleThrowerAnimated09.jpg|Close up ParticleThrower06.jpg|Side of Particle Thrower ParticleThrower07.jpg|Underside of Particle Thrower ParticleThrowerAnimated04.jpg|Peter switches on in title sequence ParticleThrowerAnimated.jpg|Peter points Particle Thrower, seen in "Take Two" ParticleThrowerAnimated12.jpg|From the target's POV ParticleThroweranimated001.png|Particle Thrower ParticleThrowerAnimated05.jpg|Switching frequencies, as seen in "Slimer, Come Home" ParticleThroweranimated003.png|Egon turning on Particle Thrower in "Knock, Knock" ParticleThroweranimated002.png|Egon and Winston turning on the throwers in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope01.jpg|With scope in "Take Two" ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope02.jpg|POV of scope in "Take Two" ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope03.jpg|Close up of thrower with scope in "Take Two" ParticleThrowerHelicopterMount.jpg|Mounted on helicopters in "Adventures in Slime and Space" ParticleThrowerAnimated10.jpg|Hidden in camera in "The Old College Spirit" ParticleThrowerAnimated11.jpg|Equipment linked to camera in "The Old College Spirit" ParticleThrowerAnimated14.jpg|Reversing polarity in "Janine's Day Off" ParticleThrowerAnimated15.jpg|Microwave thrower in "The Devil in the Deep" ParticleThrowerAnimated16.jpg|Generator for thrower in "The Devil in the Deep" ParticleThrowerAnimated21.jpg|Winston's thrower seen in "Once Upon a Slime" ParticleThrowerAnimated17.jpg|Set to 50,000 Giga Hertz in "The Two Faces of Slimer" ParticleThrowerAnimated19.jpg|Mounted throwers in "Short Stuff" ParticleThrowerAnimated20.jpg|Annual Maintenance in "Til Death Do Us Part" ParticleThrower08.jpg|Modification in "Loose Screws" ProtonElectroencephalograph02.jpg|Thrower used in experiment in "Venk-Man!" ParticleThrowerAnimated13.jpg|Removing safety and initiating destruct sequence ParticleThrowerAnimatedSlimer01.jpg|In the Slimer! episode, "Nothing to Sneeze At" ParticleThrowerAnimatedEGB01.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Thrower in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ParticleThrowerAnimatedRGBInEGB.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Thrower in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" The Real Ghostbusters Collages ModifiedParticleThrowerinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png The Real Ghostbusters Secondary Canon ParticleThrowerWithScopeIDWOngoing1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #1 ParticleThrowerAnimatedIDW11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #11 MicrowaveDeviceIDW15.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #15 ParticleThrowerAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters RayStantzAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover ProtonPackAnimatedIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 Extreme Ghostbusters Design ProtonBlasterinTemporaryInsanityepisodesc01.png|Design Specs for the Proton Blaster from A Temporary Insanity ParticleThrowerEGBSchematic01.jpg|Schematic of the Extreme Ghostbusters version ParticleThrowerEGBSchematic02.jpg|Schematic of the Extreme Ghostbusters version ProtonGunanimated.png|Extreme Ghostbusters version ParticleThrowerAnimatedEGB07.jpg ParticleThrowerEGBRatioCloseup.jpg|Close up of Injection Ratio on Proton Gun ParticleThrowerEGB03.jpg|Overriding Flux Arrestor, Switching to Maximum Pulse ParticleThrowerEGB04.jpg|Thrower without Proton Cannister ParticleThrowerEGB05.jpg|Thrower loaded with Proton Cannister ParticleThrowerAnimatedEGB08.jpg|Rear View ParticleThrowerAnimatedEGB09.jpg|Surge Inhibitor removed ParticleThrowerAnimatedEGB11.jpg|With Access Panel opened BackInTheSaddlePartOneRetooling.jpg|Fusion Blast Adapter Schematic ParticleThrowerAnimatedEGB10.jpg|With Fusion Blast Adapter on Category:Equipment Category:Slimer! Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment